


Tumblr Prompts: Lethal Weapon (TV)

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Lethal Weapon drabbles frommy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different drabble.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I write a new drabble.





	1. Riggs x Reader – “The skirt is supposed to be this short.” + “Take. It. Off.”

         You could feel the eyes on you as you stood in front of your closet, shoving through your hangers for a blouse, but you just smiled, and kept looking, until you couldn’t utterly ignore the eyes, and you turned, brow quirked at the sight of Riggs, leaning back on the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.  

“Stare at me any harder, and I’m gonna burst into flames. What’s up?” you asked, plucking a blouse off the hanger.

“That skirt just looks a little short, Y/N,” he commented, as you ducked your head and pulled your blouse over your shoulders.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short, Riggs. It’s fine. Besides, this is how I always dress when I go see my sister at the bar,” you told him, pausing by him to pluck his badge off his jeans and set it on the dresser, before patting your hand on his shoulder as you headed towards the bathroom to brush your hair.

“Yeah, trust me, I know,” Riggs replied, pushing off the door and following. “Just can’t stop lookin’ at it.”

“Well, you’re gonna hafta,” you answered, scrunching your hair up in the mirror, fighting a laugh when Riggs stepped up behind you, his hands warm across your hips. “Riggs.”

“…you sure you gotta go?”

“I promised her,” you replied, reaching down to button up your blouse.

           It had taken a lot of patience and a lot of work to get here, with Riggs, but it was worth it, being able to see the way he looked at you in the mirror. You had to snicker, softly, though, as he grumbled at you as you started back into the bedroom to find your shoes. Which, ultimately, you had to admit, it was your own fault that you bent down to get your shoes, when you heard him growl across the floor.

“…Riggs?” you asked, whimpering softly when he pressed along your back, hands curling around your waist.

“Take. It. Off.” His voice was deep, breathy in your ear, and you felt your eyes flutter, leaning back against his chest.

“Martin, I already told her I’d be there,” you mumbled, biting your lip at the feeling of his lips brushing over your shoulder, tickling your skin with his mustache.

“Give her a raincheck?” he murmured, and  _fuck_ , how could you argue? You barely got your phone out, tapping out  _Raincheck?_  to your sister, before you tossed it onto the dresser, and twisted in his hands, pushing up to seal your lips against his, fingers tangling in his hair.

           In a breath, he had your feet off the floor, hands sliding down your back as he moved you back to the bed, the denim of his jeans scraping against your thighs as he nestled down between your legs. The feelings just shot heat through your entire system, wiping everything but  _him_  out of your head and your body, to the point you didn’t even care about anything else, to the point there was  _nothing else_.


	2. Riggs x Reader -  “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” {Reader is Avery’s sister, and Avery tells Riggs to stay away from her.}

          You leaned back in the chair across from Avery’s desk, head rolled back as you studied the ceiling, chuckling a bit at your brother’s exasperated sigh when the door swung open to your right.

“’ey, Cap!…oh, hey, didn’t know you were meeting with anyone, who is this?”

“ _Riggs_ , my door is  _glass_ , the entire wall is  _glass_ , if you didn’t know someone was in here, you walked over with your eyes closed,” Avery retorted, making you snicker, and push forward on the chair, smiling over at the man, Riggs, as he pushed his fingers through his wild locks to get them off his face.

“Maybe I did, Cap, I’m a man of many talents,” he answered with a casual shrug.

“For the  _record_ , I’m Y/N, his sister,” you told Riggs, nodding towards Avery, as the man clicked his tongue, glancing towards your brother.

“Sister? I…do not see any resemblance. You must’ve gotten the looks.”

“Okay, Riggs, we’re still meeting, so, come back, later, okay?” Avery huffed, pushing out of his chair to nudge Riggs out as you snickered, and Riggs smirked, shrugging.

“C’mon, Cap, easy up.”

“Nope. And stay away from her, Detective, or I’ll shoot you myself,” Avery threatened, which only made you roll your eyes and snicker a bit more, as Riggs chuckled and ducked out of the office.

“I wish I could tell ya that was some kind of threatenin’!” Riggs called as the door shut.

“You keep scarin’ people away, I might as well go join a convent.”

“That’s fine with me,” Avery replied, snickering a little when you reached out to shove him with a laugh.

           You loved your brother, it was just a rare thing that you managed to see him at all, so when you were finally in town, you didn’t want to go anywhere except to his office to see him. That didn’t mean he had all the time to see you, he couldn’t move around everything when you came to town. And that was okay. When he took off for a late meeting, you walked yourself down to the break room, tapping your fingers on your thighs before stuffing your change into the opening, and pressed the keys, plucking the cheese puffs from the drop.

“Ah! Well, pleasure t’see you again, Y/N. I thought you’d be tailing your brother around.” Riggs’ voice made you glance over your shoulder, and laugh, shrugging as you dropped into an empty seat.

“I was,” you answered, popping open the bag as he dropped his change into the machine, too, and grabbed a bag of chips. “But he has a meeting, and I’m hungry. So. Here I am.” Riggs grinned, taking the other empty chair, and glanced over to you.

“I didn’t really get to introduce myself before, I’m Martin Riggs,” he said, wiping his hand on the thigh of his jeans, before thrusting it out at you to shake.

“Avery told me. Pleasure,” you answered, as he chuckled, and opened his chips, kicking his feet up on the table as you two ate, and talked, small talk, mostly about your brother, until you cleared your throat. “You know…Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

“Everyone?” he asked, curious, munching on a chip.

“Avery. Roger. Bailey,” you listed, ticking each one off on your fingers as you thought about them catching you on your way to the break room. “It’s like they all just had the feeling I was gonna succumb to your Texan charm.” Riggs chuckled, surprised, as you grinned. “I’ve got an ear for it.”

“What do you think?” he asked, quirking a brow, popping another chip into his mouth, head tilting when you kicked your feet up beside his, shrugging.

“Personally? I think I’d like to go grab a drink with ya,” you replied, flicking a puff into the air, and catching it in your mouth, as Riggs smirked, snickering.

“Grabbin’ a drink is always somethin’ I am happy to do. You busy now?” he asked, shifting to snag a puff from your fingers, and toss it up, catching it in his mouth as you squawked, and laughed.

“To grab a drink with first guy I’ve met in eight years who isn’t afraid I’m gonna take his finger for takin’ my food? I’m never busy, Riggs, so saddle up,” you grinned, dropping your feet and standing up. Riggs grinned back, motioning towards the door.

“Lead the way, Y/N. First shot’s on me.”

“Damn straight,” you grinned, thumping your hands on his shoulders as you headed to the door.

           Ah, Avery was gonna kill you later. But oh well.


	3. Riggs x Reader - “You’re cute when you’re all worried.” + “I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”

You stared at Riggs, brow furrowed, fighting not only the nerves but the wicked urge to vomit as you watched him traipse along the ledge of the roof.

“Martin, I’m asking you to  _please_  come down, because I want to vomit, and if I vomit, I’m kicking your ass.”

“Aw, sugar, why d’you wanna vomit?” he laughed, spinning around to see you as your stomach lurched again.

“Because you being on that ledge is  _freaking me out_ , so please just get down,” you begged, huffing. Riggs rocked from side to side, before he laughed again, pushing his hair off his face as he hopped down, and trotted towards you, squeezing your shoulder.

“Ah, you’re cute when you’re all worried.”

“Won’t be cute for long if I kick your ass,” you growled, fighting the urge still to vomit from nerves as he snickered, tossing his arm over your shoulder as he led you back inside.

               After walking you back down to your car, Riggs headed back in to go back to work, and you tugged him back, kissing his cheek before you left, grateful that he got down and you didn’t want to hurl anymore. They had a case they were working on, a string of robberies, so you honestly didn’t expect to see him. Instead, after getting home, changed your clothes, cleaned up, and took a shower.

               You were just tugging the towel around yourself when you heard noise in the hallway, and the sound of knuckles on the door.

“C’mon out, sweetheart! I brought ya food from that place you love!” Riggs’ voice called through the door, as you jumped a little and looked over.

“…tater tots as apps?”

“Of course! Makes ya dance every time, even if you think I don’t notice!” You snickered, and secured your towel, pushing open the door to see him setting the bags on the counter.

“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?” you asked him. If you had been any closer, you probably would have been so distracted by the food that you didn’t notice him go still, and slowly turn to see you. But as it was, you caught it, and you paused in the hall, brow quirked, as he smirked back at you.

“…are you sayin’ there’s a problem if the towel falls off?” Riggs asked, reaching up to push his hair back, and you blushed, sliding up against his side, and leaning up to meet his eye.

“Any other day? No,” you told him softly, kissing his cheek. “But right now? I will stab you for a tater tot.”

               You were so close to him, and talking so low, Riggs almost forgot about the damn food. But when you mentioned the tater tots, he laughed, and curled his arm around your waist, glancing towards the bag.

“Alright, alright. You don’t gotta stab me. Never thought I’d say this, but go get dressed, we’ll eat…” he said, as you snickered, and leaned up to kiss his jaw softly.

“And then I promise I will make up the  _stabbing comment_  to you.” Riggs grinned, meeting your eye as you dropped back on your heels.

“That’s my girl.”


	4. Riggs + 10 – cry tears of joy, cause you’re alive cradled in love {lyric prompt}

             The only thing Riggs has wanted for the past year was to die, to join Miranda, to succumb to the darkness and join the light and see his wife again. That was it. Regardless of how great of a friend Roger was, and how accommodating Avery was (even if he was snarky and sassy as hell about it, because that was part of his charm), Riggs just…he wanted death. He wanted it to be over.

               He wanted Miranda.

               When the killer they were chasing turned out to be a drug dealer – holy shit there were a lot of those in LA – and knocked Riggs out for snooping through his drug den, Riggs was honestly not surprised that he came to, tied to a chair.

               He wasn’t surprised that his snappy wit resulted in the man beating him up more, before he finally pulled out the rope, and tied it around Riggs’ throat. Riggs actually fought the urge to laugh, to grin, when the breath stopped coming, the pressure shutting off his windpipe.

               It was a surprise, though, how fast the darkness took him, the warehouse and the killer fading into nothing, the pain and the instinctive panic vanishing. He had found the darkness he had wanted to so bad, and it was about time, too, in his opinion.

               But the other side…it wasn’t what he expected, and it wasn’t what he wanted.

               So when the air rushed, sharp, into his lungs, and his body seized, eyes shooting up, the concrete cold behind him, the tears burned at his eyes before he could stop them. Roger groaned above him, dropping his head, and turned sharp.

“He’s alive! I need that damn medic  _now_!” Roger hollered. Riggs gasped, eyes wide, wild, darting around in confusion as the tears spilled over, across his skin, even as he tried to register the fact that the darkness he’d longed for had let him go.

               The hospital was a place he hated, but he accepted the bed without too much of an argument, still struggling to come to terms with what happened in that warehouse. Roger came in to see him, several times, but the sight of Trish in the doorway made his heart ache, and those tears he’d had no control over when he came to, they came back, and she frowned, crossing the floor, and sitting beside him, wrapping him up in a hug he didn’t know he needed.

“You’re alive, Martin…” she said softly, and for the first time in a year, he wasn’t angry to hear about it. He was grateful. And he hugged Trish back, fighting the sniffle, fighting the sorrow, because he’d seen what was waiting on the other side.

               And this? Roger and Trish? Avery?  _LA_?

               This was better.


	5. Riggs & 3 – Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again. But when I’m all alone, they show up on their own {lyric prompt}

               The sound of the waves greeted him after his long day, after dinner with Roger and Trish. The kids were gone, Harper already asleep upstairs, and god, Riggs didn’t realize how much he lived for those moments, with his friends. His family. Every time he was with them, he didn’t hurt. Hell, he felt really  _good_. He always did.

               But when the trailer door shut behind him, and he was settling into his spot on the couch, that feeling started to fade.

               He could hear Miranda’s voice in his head.

               As he started drifting in between waking and sleeping, he could see her smile, the same smile that drew him in, and took his breath away, and made him fully, totally, completely fall in love with her.

               It made his stomach twist. It made the weight settle into his chest, even as he struggled to cling onto the feeling he got being around Roger and Trish and his family and his friends.

               But when he felt her fingers on his cheek, he flailed, feet knocking into the table, jacket falling to the floor, as he stared, startled, at his otherwise empty trailer.

               No Miranda.

               And as good as he’d been getting…it was still such a hard strike to his core, Riggs couldn’t fight it. With a shove away from the couch, he rifled through the cabinet over the fridge, and pulled out the slender glass bottle, tossing the lid, tilting his head back, and downing a thick swallow of the sharp, bitter liquid.


	6. Riggs & 13 – It feels like falling, it feels like rain. Like losing my balance, again and again. {lyric prompt}

              Miranda was his wife, the woman who had accepted him regardless of every stupid thing he’d done or said. The woman who loved him completely. The loss of her still hurt, still weighed in his chest.

               But he wasn’t alone. Not anymore. He had Trish and Roger, Avery, Cahill, everyone at work, he had friends, family, now. So as much as he missed Miranda, the memory of her was hurting less and less. Hell, he was getting to the point where he was starting to see other people. Not…like…date. Not really. But he noticed them. In passing. Didn’t spare a second thought.

               But then…

               He was enjoying dinner with the Murtaugh’s when the doorbell rang, and he glanced over as RJ patted the table.

“I got it!” Before anyone could respond, he was up, and darting to the door. His voice was soft for a moment, before he stepped back, swinging the door open behind him. “Mom? It’s Y/N?” he asked, unsure, as you stepped in, pushing your hair off your face. Trish hummed, swallowing her wine sharply as she set her glass down.

“Y/N!”

“I’m sorry, Trish, I hate barging in, but I was finishing up these…oh, god, I interrupted dinner.” Trish chuckled, as she shook her head, patting RJs shoulder.

“Baby, go finish your food. Y/N, it’s fine, I promise. Actually, come on in. Y/N, this is my son, RJ, and my daughter Rianna,” she introduced, motioning to the kids. “That is my husband Roger, and this is our friend, Martin.” You waved around the table, smiling, though your eyes might have lingered on Riggs a little longer than the others, his locked on yours, too. If he sat up a little straighter, no one noticed, but he did wipe his hand on his jeans, and hold it out.

“Martin Riggs.” You blushed, shifting the files in your hand as you reached to shake his hand.

“Pleasure.”

               Roger and Trish looked at each other, both fighting a smirk, before she tapped your shoulder.

“What brings you by?”

“What?” you asked, reluctantly releasing Riggs’ hand, before looking back at her. “Oh! Right…um…these documents…I was getting ready to send them, and I noticed they were missing a couple of signatures.”

“Oh! Dear, okay…come on, let me look,” she said, leading you into the kitchen. The second the two of you were out of sight, Roger nudged Riggs. The man didn’t even need to speak, the quirk of his brow was enough to make Riggs groan, and shake his head, grabbing his beer.

“Don’t say it, man.”

“That looked good.”

“She seems nice, leave it at that,” he huffed. Roger didn’t get much a chance to say anything else, though he did smirk and look knowingly at his friend, before you and Trish reentered the room.

“Thank you, for making the trip by for these, I really do appreciate it.” You waved your hand, tucking the papers back into their files before settling it in the crook of your arm.

“It was nothing, honest. You know me.”

“I do, and I still greatly appreciate it. Uh, do you want to join us? We’re…pretty much done eating, but we’ve still got dessert,” Trish offered, as Roger nodded, pointing towards the glass in front of Trish’s plate.

“I can get you a glass of wine, if you’d like,” he offered, as you chuckled, and shook your head.

“No…I mean, I appreciate it, but…I gotta get going. The dogs have been home alone  _way_  too long.” Riggs shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter again.

“Dogs?”

“Oh, yeah,” you replied, nodding. “I’ve got two pit bulls…I know people think they’re mean, but these two are the sweetest  _ever_ ,” you explained. “Someone’s gotta keep an eye on the apartment when I’m not there. But they get restless, so I gotta get back to them. I will…bring these in with me, first thing tomorrow,” you reassured Trish.

“Oh, I know. No worries. Thank you again, for coming by.” You nodded.

“My pleasure. And it was great meeting you all,” you added, waving at the kids, and shaking Roger’s hand. This time, when Riggs reached to shake your hand, you responded, too, and smiled, and fuck,  _fuck_ , that caught his breath in his throat, how gorgeous that smile was, and it threw him off, made him feel like the chair was going to come out from under him. He somehow managed to smile, too, though, before releasing your hand. “Great to meet you.”

“…you too,” he replied, not sure how he managed to say anything, as you smiled again, tucked your hair behind your ear, and, after waving again, and thanking Trish, you disappeared out the door.

               As much as he could have brushed off his reaction to you the first time, this time, he knew  _everyone_  in the room had seen that. He swallowed, hard, grabbing his bottle to take a long pull of the dark drink inside. Roger was grinning at him, the kids chuckling softly, but it took him a moment to realize Trish hadn’t come right back. When she finally did, she was smiling, just a little, and placed a slip of paper in front of him.

“…what’s this?”

“Y/N’s name, and cell number.” Riggs groaned, rolling his eyes.

“C’mon, Trish.”

“No, just…take it. Do what you want with it, just, take it.”

               Riggs wanted to argue, really. He almost did, but more than that, he wanted Roger to stop smirking at him like he’d just solved all their problems, so he just tucked the paper in his jacket – to appease Trish – and finished the meal.

               None of them had to know that he stared at his phone for hours after he made it home, debating.

               Or that the last thing he saw before bed, that left a stupid smile on his face, was the text back from you, agreeing to meet him for drinks the following night.


	7. Riggs x Reader - "Good Girl."

You gasped softly at the cold of the wall on your back, lips ticked up in a smirk as you curled both hands around Riggs, tangling your fingers in his hair. His hands were firm on your hips as he lifted you against that wall, fingers tensing until you curled both legs around his hips. 

“ _Martin_ ,” you breathed, his lips pressing against your throat, scratching your skin with his mustache. God you loved that thing, more than you admitted. You felt more than heard the chuckle rumble from his throat, and you winced a little when he pulled you from the wall, turning and tossing you to the bed with a huff. 

“Pretty sure the rule was  _you were gonna stay quiet_ , at least til one of us is naked, right?” he murmured, staring at you. You bit your lip, ducking your head as you pushed up onto your elbows, but when you didn’t reply, Riggs tilted his head, brows going up a little. “Darlin’? You gotta answer.”

“Yes, sir,” you replied, voice soft, as he chuckled, and moved towards you, fingers sliding light across your thighs. 

“Good girl.”


	8. Riggs x Reader - "Can we cuddle?"

Long days and longer nights were common with the LAPD. It was just the way things were. Same was to be said about being a nurse. Honestly, it was hard to even find time with Martin, but when you two did manage to get together, it was food, a few beers, and, usually, sex. 

But tonight was one of the different nights. Martin was already kicked back in his trailer, TV buzzing on the table as he sipped his beer, when you knocked, and pushed open the door. 

“Oh, I’m glad you didn’t point your gun at me,” you smiled, climbing in and shutting the door behind you. Riggs peered over, pointing his bottle at the window. 

“I saw you pull up. You eat?”

“I…I don’t know, triple shift, I barely remember if I had any water,” you replied, shaking your head, and grabbing a drink of water before grabbing a beer, and flopping onto the couch beside him. It took you a minute to realize his fingers were in your hair, and that he was talking, and you blushed, rolling your head to see him. “…sorry?”

“Holy shit, you are wiped.”

“I am fucking  _exhausted.”_ Martin moved, setting his beer down, and you hummed, patting his chest. “Riggs?”

“Yeah?”

“…don’t gimme shit for word choice…but can we cuddle?” He turned his head quick to see you, hair flopping down in a mess aruond his face, but when he saw the bags under your eyes, he shifted, and took your beer, pulling you in against his side. 

“Just so long as you never say  _cuddle_  again.” You laughed soft, but shook your head, nestling into his side, face buried in his shirt. He didn’t press, but you heard him laugh, too, then, as he wrapped both arms around you, and dusted a light kiss to the top of your head. 


	9. Riggs x OFC (Lia) - Caught

              The sounds from outside pulled her focus, making her furrow her brow, and climb up onto her shaky feet. She huffed, eyes shutting so she could quietly psych herself up, before heading towards the door. She spotted Riggs out by where the fire had been the night before, a new fire blazing, going through the boxes and tossing the remaining pieces onto the new fire. It made her blush, and smile, as she pushed the door open.

“How long you been up?” she called, leaning into the doorway. Riggs turned around, a t-shirt in his hand, and grinned, waving.

“About an hour? Didn’t wanna wake you!” he called back, tossing the shirt. “This okay?”

“It’s great,” Lia answered. She watched him, smiling, waiting for him to turn away, before she sucked in a hard breath, and moved out of the door. It was another hard breath, one she held, as she felt her knees give, her legs wobbling and dropping her hard into the sand.

“Hey!” Fuck. She’d hoped he wouldn’t see her go down, and she groaned, one hand in the sand, the other coming up to wave.

“I’m okay!” she called, grunting a little as Riggs skidded down beside her, hands on her shoulders.

“You alright, sweetheart?” he asked, and she could hear the concern in his voice as she sighed, and turned her head to see him. He looked as concerned as she sounded, pulling a soft frown to her lips as she moved her hand up to his jaw.

“I’m fine, baby, promise. Shoulda waited to get up, I’m okay.”

“I thought your legs were doin’ fine,” he said softly, helping her up, and carrying her down to the fire, sitting her on the lawn chair. Lia sighed, but nodded, as he sat down in front of her.

“They are. I’ve just always been wobbly in the morning…I’m sorry, I promise,” she replied, flinching just a little as she shifted her legs, and dropped them on either side of the chair. Riggs rubbed his hand over her knee, glancing down at her legs, before sighing.

“…you sure?”

“Course I am. Hey…thank you, for…finishing that for me,” she told him, curling her fingers around his wrist, and pointing her other hand at the fire. Riggs shifted closer to her, glancing towards the fire, and shrugged, small smile on his face.

“You looked really peaceful sleepin’, didn’t wanna wake ya but I figured you’d want this done.” Lia hummed, moving both hands up to his shoulders to tug him in, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“You beautiful man,” she murmured, as he smirked, tilting his head to kiss her softly. Lia smiled, sweet, into the kiss, scratching her fingers into his hair, cupping his head as he pressed in and leaned her back on the chair, pulling back just enough to scan her face, lips ticked up, before ducking back in. The giggle fell off her lips as he trailed his down to her throat, sliding between her legs. “ _Martin_ ,” she laughed, feeling his hand curl over her hip.

“Hmm?”

“We’re on the _beach_ ,” she reminded him, as he nipped at her jaw, hair falling in her face.

“No one’s around, we’re fine,” he murmured, pressing his lips against her bottom lip as she whimpered, and pulled him in closer.

              The sound of a throat clearing made them still, and then her eyes open as they parted, both turning towards the sound.

“Well, hello, Roger,” she said, fighting a laugh, as Riggs huff, and pushed to sit up, pulling her with.

“Hey, Rog, nice of you interrupt. What’s goin’ on?” he asked casually, as the both of them shifted to see Roger. His hands went up, and he stepped back, startled, making Lia frown.

“Problems?”

“You guys just gave me the same damn face, it’s a little scary,” Roger groaned, bouncing a few steps, as Lia laughed, and shook her head, glancing at Riggs.

“Glad to know we’ve figured out how to give Roger the willies. Help me up?” she asked, as Riggs smiled and snickered, arms curling around her as he pulled her to her feet.

“What’s up, Rog?” Riggs prodded, as Lia leaned into him and they looked over at Roger as he finally walked over with a huff and a smile.

“Ya know, it’s funny, Avery sent me out here because people were callin’ about a fire, but when the location came up, he couldn’t think of anyone else comin’ out. You two are lucky it wasn’t indecent exposure,” he replied, moving towards the bonfire, as Lia grinned a bit wickedly, reaching her hand out to swat at Riggs’ ass with a grin.

“Ain’t indecent to me,” she grinned, as Riggs jumped, and laughed, kissing the top of her head.

“I love this girl.”

“I love not hearin’ this conversation, okay. Just put the fire out?” Lia shifted into his chest, peering over at Roger as he shuffled back towards them.

“…burnin’ the past, Rog. We’re almost done, okay?” she asked, and Roger tilted his head to see her, frowning.

“You alright, Li?”

“…better than I was yesterday. Still not great, but…that is helping. Can you look the other way, let us finish?”

“Yeah, man, we only got one more box to go through,” Riggs replied, pointing to the last box in the sand. Roger looked around, contemplating, before nodding, plucking his sunglasses off his shirt to push back onto his nose.

“Just…make sure the fire goes out. Like. Focus on the fire,” he reminded them, pointing around, as Riggs chuckled.

“Deal, man. Deal.” Roger chuckled, shaking his head, and waved as he moved back to his bike.

“I thought Trish said Sundays!” Lia called, as Riggs cackled.

“Quiet, both of you!” he hollered, mounting the bike and pulling his helmet on.

“Ah, I love that guy,” Riggs snickered, before turning, and kissing her cheek, putting her back on the chair. “Sit. Lemme grab the last box,” he told her, waiting for her to sit down, before he dragged the last box over, and swinging one leg around her, so she was between his thighs, both of them facing off the side of the seat. Lia chuckled, leaning back into him for a second, before bending forward, and tearing open the final box.


End file.
